A blowout preventer, or “BOP,” is a large, specialized valve or similar mechanical device used to seal, control and monitor oil and gas wells. Blowout preventers are critical to the safety of crew, rig, and environment, and to the monitoring and maintenance of well integrity; thus blowout preventers are intended to be fail-safe devices. An apparatus is used to transport this critical piece of equipment to and from the drilling site.